The Forbidden Rose
by Shopaholic Hale
Summary: what happens when Barcelona Clearwater and her best friend Jules return home to find out that everyone they knew changed? What happens when several disappearances occur and how many secrets hide within?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own anything or anyone

Barcelona's Point of View

''Why hello there sugar. How you doing tonight?'' A man slurred in front of me before smiling and trying to act sexy. God this man is such a pig. From the looks of him he looks to be about in his late 30s. Anyone who saw that he was flirting with a 19 year old would think he is sick and such a pervert. As I was thinking quietly to myself I suddenly felt his hand on my thigh. Next thing I know I kicked him in his balls and watched as he fell to the ground. ''Never ever touch me again!'' I growled at him before walking away.

My name is Barcelona Clearwater and everyone around here knows not to mess with me. I stand proud at 19 years old. Most people would describe my personality being withdrawn, kind of vain, obnoxious, and sarcastic. But if you really get to know me I am very nice and I am very confident. My best friend Jules and I are returning to our hometown La Push, Washington also known as the Quileute Reservation. Her real name is Julie-Anne but she prefers Jules so that's what everyone calls her. I can't wait to go home and reconnect with my family and friends.

That night my dream was very strange yet interesting because I have never seen anything like it. It was like I was running threw the forest very fast but instead of being human I was a wolf. Huh very strange.

''Barcelona wake up. Wake up!'' Jules screamed frustrated at me.

''Okay Jules I'm up!'' I spoke still being half-asleep.

''Good now go and get dressed before we miss our flight.'' She giggled before skipping off downstairs.

((Sorry but I am going to skip going into the flight and go right to them arriving in La Push))

''Wow this place is just as beautiful as I remember it being.'' Jules spoke to me before turning back to stare out the window as a smile gracefully appeared.

Ahhh home sweet home, oh how I missed you so much.

Seth's Point of View

When mom and dad told me and Leah that Barcelona was finally coming home I was very excited.

Paul and I are here at the house waiting for them while the others are on patrol and mom and dad are at a meeting with the rest of the elders. As the car pulled up out stepped the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She was small in height but very tan. The next thing I noticed was her beautiful brown eyes and her long brown hair with blonde highlights. The second I saw her nothing else on earth mattered to me except making her happy. Then and there I realize I just imprinted and on my sister's best friend Jules.

I was knocked out of my dream when I heard another gasp come from beside me. I turned my head to find Paul staring at Barcelona like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time. Oh no he imprinted and on Barcelona. Leah's not going to be very happy when she finds out.

How did you like it?

Was it okay?

Was it bad?

Please review and tell me what you think.

Also I need a beta really bad.

Sincerely, dripping-tears-of-blood


	2. author's note

Attention all i am going camping for 2-3 days but i promise i will write while i am there and update when i get back!

-aaron 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's Point of View

As I came out of my room to get an apple, I heard a howl that came from the forest. Before I could even react to what I heard, I found myself running towards the forest. After I stopped thinking I ended up landing on all fours.

(WOLF FORM)

_(Sam-italics _**Jared-bold)**

_What's going on?-Sam_

**Sam, both Paul and Seth imprinted-Jared**

_Double imprint in one day? That's very unusual for our kind.-Sam_

**Tell me about it-Jared**

_Jared why aren't you happy for them?-Sam_

**Because I want my own imprint Sam-Jared**

Before Sam had the chance to reply, Jared and Sam both heard several sadistic howls coming from deep within the forest.

Amanda's Point for View

Once I finished packing my clothes I was so excited to see Bella. Who is Bella you might say? Well actually her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella is one of my nest friends that I met while I went sight-seeing. After Bella and I met we became very close. Little did she know that I developed a crush on one of her other best friends.

**SOOOOO? **

**How was this chapter?**

**Sorry I haven't had time to update but I hope this will do.**

**Now that school is starting again on Wednesday it's gonna be a lil hectic but I will still try and update.**

**R&R please!**

**Thanx,**

**Aaron**


End file.
